Barian Love
by Yugiohfan4life
Summary: In a alternate Universe where Yuma becomes Nasch but Rio stays as Merag. Has some Tori X Shark
1. The Truth

**This fanfic takes place in a alternate universe where Yuma is Nasch but Rio is still Merag Enjoy **

**Also In this story Rio and Yuma are a couple and Tori is a little upset that Yuma is taken so there is a little Hostility between them**

**Also their will be some ToriXShark in the early chapters**

**Sorry that it's late my computer crazy and is not working so I have to write this story on my Ipad/Iphone**

It was a dark day on the planet earth the winner of the World Duel Carnival Yuma Tskumo and The Ice Queen Rio Kastle fears have just became a reality Yuma and Rio were the King and Queen of the Barians so now the ones they were supposed to defeat we're now the ones they had to defend They kept it a secret from everyone but each other. Our story starts at the very beginnig a couple of hours before Yuma and Rio realized their true identity as Nasch and Merag

Yuma:Come on guys we have to hurry the barians are almost here

Tori: Wait yuma you have to be patient

Rio:This is not a game Tori This is life or death If the barians get to that number Its Over for Earth. Why are you even here your not even a decent duelist. We all know that you only come with us is because your trying to get yuma to love you. we'll if you haven't notice yet Yuma loves me not you so how about you just go away

Tori: How dare you say that when I get my hands on you I'm gonna...

Yuma and Shark: Girls can we please focus we need to get out of this room and find that number

Rio and Tori: fine but I still don't like you

Yuma: Okay now that out of the way how do we get out of this room

Rio: Hey guys I think I found a switch I'm going to see what it does

Yuma: Rio don't

All of a sudden the room started shaking and then a wall fell from the ceiling. It was about to crush Rio .It was then yuma instinct took over he ran over to Rio as fast as he could pushing Rio out the way of the wall separating Yuma and Rio from Tori and Shark

Yuma:Shark,Tori are you okay

Tori and Shark: we're fine but a door opened on our side

Yuma: same here me and Rio are going to explore and see where it leads

Shark: Me and Tori will do the same

As Yuma and Rio continued walking Sadness appeared on Rio face It wasn't until Yuma saw tears in her eyes that he said something

Yuma: Rio are you okay?

Rio:No I'm not It feels like you care for Tori more than me and that you would rather date her

Yuma What are you talking about? Rio I will always love you. Nobody including Tori could replace you You are my one and only girlfriend and if it comes to it my wife

Rio: Yuma do you really mean that

Yuma: I really do

And with that Rio tears stopped and she pulled Yuma in for a compassionate kiss

Rio: thank you Yuma

Yuma No problem my beloved

Rio: a It's been awhile since you called me that

When yuma and rio made it to the end of the tunnel they saw the the legendary number card But no tori and no shark

Yuma : Man I hope their okay

Rio: We should get that number before he barians arrive

As yuma and rio got close to the number their heads started to ache in pain it wasn't long till they both blacked out leaving them unconscious

**(Meanwhile with Tori and Shark)**

Tori: shark is there something wrong with me

Shark: what do you mean Tori

Tori: I mean that why doesn't yuma love me

Shark: I know yuma has feelings for you his judgement in love is clouded. You are the most caring, loving and beautiful person I know and if you were my girlfriend I would treat you right and with love

Tori just stood their looking at shark eyes it was then all the jealousy towards Rio and the love towards yuma disappeared The only love she felt was toward Shark It was then she decided what she was going to do she pulled Shark in for a rough and passionate kiss. Shark didn't try to resist because secretly he had a crush on Tori but always hid his emotions away. After their make out session was over they gasped for air trying to gather their words

Tori: I love you Reginald Kastle I can't believe I was so blind to our love for each other

Shark:It's okay Tori as long as where together nothing can separate us now let's find Yuma and Rio

As they kept walking they started to see a light at the end of the tunnel. They ran as fast as they could to the light and when they got to the light they were shocked that it was only the exit

Shark: we walked all this way just to get sent back outside the temple we need to go back in their

But right as he said that the temple started to shake and the temple entrance was sealed off not allowing any possibility of Shark and Tori entry or Yuma and Rio exit

Shark: No!

Tori: Shark calm down

Shark How am I supposed to calm down and my sister are trapped in a temple that is about to collapse at any second and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I failed you Rio I was supposed to protect you but I can't even do that

It was then Shark Bursted into tears allowing Tori to finally see the true side of Reginald Kastle. It was then Tori decided to comfort Reginald

Tori: Only a true man expresses his feeling.I know yuma will keep Rio safe no matter the cost

**Back to Yuma and Rio**

Yuma: Ohh my head. Hey wait a second wheres my emperor key and... Oh no where's Rio

Yuma searched all around him looking for Rio. He then found a secret room and as soon as he entered he saw Rio standing in place looking at the wall next to her

Yuma:Rio are you earth to Rio can you hear me

Rio: No it can't be you can't possibly be me I'm a...

Yuma:Rio who are you talking to ?

Right as yuma put is hand on Rio shoulder He felt a great pain in his head. He started to see himself and Rio on a steep cliff which looked like the edge of barian world

Vector: Your too late Nasch. You should of handed over your part of barian world while you could now your beloved Merag is going to going to perish

Nasch: Vector you spineless coward this is between you and me so leave my wife out of this

Merag:Nasch don't worry about me save yourself and let our kingdom prosper

Vector got irritated with Merag's words and at that moment Vector decided she out served her usefulness and tossed Merag into the abyss and the moment that happened Nasch ran after her jumping into the abyss himself

**Nasches Thoughts**: Vector I will be back some day to get my revenge but at this moment I have to be with with my beloved Merag

As Yuma and Rio vision continued they saw the moment they were reincarnated into the beings they call themselves to this day but that was about to change. Soon Yuma and Rio of earth would be no more and only Nasch and Merag of Barian world would remain. When their visions ended both of them lost consciousness and blanked out

(With Tori and Shark)

The temple was now a Ruin and there was no signal of life from Yuma or Rio. Shark tried his best to search for them but found nothing

Shark: No they can't be gone they just can't

Tori We have to keep looking It doesn't matter how long we dig we have to find something

Hours and Hours past by with still no sign of Yuma or Rio. It wasn't till it was pitch black outside that they found a clue

Tori: Shark I think I found something It looks like Yuma emperor key

When Shark got over to Tori he realized that it actually was Yuma emperor key. After they managed to pull it out of the ruble Shark was surprised that the key flew to him instead of Tori and as he touched it a voice came to him but it wasn't astral voice that he heard

Mysterious Voice: Reginald Kastle you have been chosen to be the new carrier of the key due to the old carriers fall to darkness you and Tori Meadows are the only hope we have to save our world. Protect this key with your life

As the voice disappeared Shark could only think about the voices words "the old carriers fall to darkness"

Shark: Tori call everybody Yuma has dueled we have to gather a group of duelists to defeat the barians once and for all no matter what the cost

Tori: what do you mean Reginald

Shark: I afraid the barians will launch a full assault on Earth and Astral World and it's up to me and you to stop them and we will need all the help we can get.

Tori: Why would Astral World choose me to save them I'm not even a good duelists

Shark: Don't say that Tori you are a great duelist you just need help from a expert and I am that expert

Tori: Ohh Reginald I love you so much

At that moment Shark leaned to to give Tori a soft and gentle kiss on the lips and she kissed back with passion.

**Okay so that is my First Chapter Barian Love I hope you enjoyed it. Their will be more chapters of this story. Once again sorry it's late I wanted to post this last week Friday but my computer won't work so I had to use my Ipad to write this chapter. I want to thank everybody that commented on Rio Rampage. I really appreciate it .It helps me learn and make my stories better so keep up the reviews . The next chapter will hopefully be out on Monday or Tuesday see you guys then**


	2. The Awakening

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait I been offline for due to some personal issues but now I'm back and better than ever**

**This chapter isn't going to show all of the duel between Merag and Yuma because I rushed to finished it and want to post this as soon as possible. Sorry if you like duels. I will just summarize the duel**

After the temple collapse and shark becoming the the new owner of the emperor key him and Tori went off to find some people yuma befriended in his duel with them. Meanwhile at barian world it was almost time for the awakening of Nasche and Merag.

Yuma: ahh my head is killing me, wait a minute where am I and where's Rio.

All of sudden Yuma screamed in pain and heard some one talking but there was no one around. Yuma suddenly started sweating and panting uncontrollably Barely getting his words out of his mouth

Yuma: Who are you and why did you bring us here

Mysterious Voice: I am you in a past life. I am Nasche of Barian World and we will bring a end to all others that stand in our way Including Astral world

Yuma's eyes opened wide when he heard him talk about Astral world and tried to move his head but couldn't, he was losing control of his body

Yuma : Where is she, WHERE IS RIO!

Nasche: ohh don't worry about her Merag already took control of her body

Yuma: WHO THE HELL IS MERAG

Right when yuma said that a door opened and to Yuma's surprise it was Merag in complete control of Rio's body walking calmly towards him she looked taller and more mature Merag control aged Rio body to where she was an grown adult. When she got beside him she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for passionate kiss and yuma couldn't resist because he could barely move is toes so there was no chance that he was capable of pulling is head back from a kiss with a beautiful woman he called his girlfriend. After Merag pulled away she started to speak

Merag: I am your fiancé of course

Yuma: What wrong with you Rio why did you give in to these barians

Merag: I am Rio no longer You can now call me Merag Queen of Barian World and you my beloved will soon become Nasche King of Barian World and if you must know the reason I gave into the barians is that these barians have been treated like dirt they been beaten and battered and still manage to survive so when I realized that I was a Barian in a past life I immediately accepted to become one with Merag.

Yuma: no this can't be, No I will not become a Barian. NEVER!

After that Yuma felt himself regaining control and Immediately put on his Duel Gazer and Duel Disk challenged Merag to a duel

Yuma:Merag I will defeat you and get back the woman I love. But if I fail then I don't deserve this body and will let Nasche take over

Yuma and Merag: Let's Duel

It was a long and painful duel. Yuma started to have flashbacks of Nasche and Merag lives and how Astral World treated them badly. It made Yuma think about who was the actual enemy and when Yuma had his chance to win the duel he turned it down saying that he was a fool think the barians were the enemy and he would gladly become one with Nasche and rule over the barians accepting responsibility for once in his life

Yuma: Oww that last attack actually hurt me

Merag:Yuma you could have won the duel and you turned it down for me why

Yuma: Because I love you I don't care if your Merag the Barian of Rio the Human I will always be by your side. Before I was your boyfriend but now i want to make it official. Merag will you marry me

Merag: YES NASCHE YES that is my answer I will stand by you till the end of time whether your Nasche or Yuma I will be with you

Just then Merag grabbed Nasche/Yuma and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss on the lips and as their tongues wrapped each other Yuma started to get taller and more mature turning him into a full Adult. Nasche and Yuma had become one and now the rebirth of Nasche and Merag was complete but their make out session wasn't going to end any time soon

**Meanwhile with Shark and Tori **

Tori: Shark what's happening with the key

Shark: The key light is fading away

Tori: Why is this happening

Shark: Because Earth's saviors has just became it's destroyers

Tori: You mean Yuma and Rio don't you

Shark:Yes

It was then Shark and and Tori Broke down Into tears Knowing that soon they were going to have to duel Yuma and Rio sooner or Later


	3. The Change

**Hey everybody sorry for another long wait had to get ready for my high school Regents and got super busy**

**I got a request from Blade81623 to start using the Barian Emperors English Names so I'll try it out. if you want me to do a Request then either PM(Private Message) me or Write it in the Review **

**I added a poll on my Profile page. I want to know if you guys want me to continue Rio Rampage I'll end the poll once one of the choices reaches 5 or after awhile of the votes.**

**I am also working on a Yugioh 5ds Story that will be out in the near future**

On the edge of Barian World Nash and Marin were finally realizing their responsibilities of being the King and Queen of barian world and what they were going to have to do to the they loved and protected

Marin:Is there any other way Nash

Nash: I'm sorry Marin but there is no other way

Marin: There has to be a way. I can't bring myself to killing our Earth

Nash: It's not our earth any more have you forgotten that we are Barians now. Do you think I like the Idea of killing my **former** friends and family we'll I DONT**  
**

It was then Marin broke down into tears. Nash trying to comfort her knelt down beside and tried to give her a kiss but right as their lips met Marin backed away and ran from Nash. She ran and ran until she saw no sight of Nash she then sat on the cold barian ground and started to cry some more.

Marin: I just can't do it ,my conscious will not allow me to forget all the memories of the one I once protected.

Mysterious Voice: In that case Your conscious must be changed

Marin: Who there show yourself

Mysterious Voice: You know who I am I am the creator of Barian World Don Thousand. I have come to realize that in your current state of mind you are weak and useless. So that is why currently in your mind I'm am tampering with all your memories making dislike or Hate all of the people on Earth who were your friends Making you completely loyal to the memories You will be Cold, Heartless and Ruthless against Humans . Don't worry I will allow you to keep your memories of your love for Yuma and Nash

It was then the effect was taking over of Marin's memories. she tried to fight it but Don Thousand was to powerful. The transformation was complete Marin was now and forever loyal to Barian world. Her eyes were lifeless and cold and she had a wide smirk on her face almost like she was happy.

Marin: Thank you all powerful Don Thousand. Thank you for making me strong I am no longer the weak child from before I will crush those pathetic humans. FOR THE SAKE OF BARIAN WORLD!

Don Thousand: Good my child and before you go I want you to make sure Nash feels the same way

**Meanwhile With Nash**

Nash was just laying In his bed looking up at the ceiling It was when he heard a creaking sound coming from the door it was Marin looking like her normal self

Nash: Good to see your back

Marin: ...

Nash: Marin are you okay you look off

It was then Marin eyes turned lifeless again she jumped on the bed pinning him against his will on the mattress of the bed she looked into his with a lifeless stare. It was then Nash head started ache he suddenly had a hatred for humans. He then blacked out Leaving Marin no choice but to let his unconscious body go

Marin: Don't worry My love all will be clear soon. When you awaken you will have no sympathy for those humans and then we shall attack earth and after earth is conquered we shall destroy Astral world

Marin then gave a unconscious Nash a kiss on the lips and walked out the door . She soon ran into Dumon Who was looking for Nash

Dumon: Marin I am looking for Nash do you know where he is

Marin: Don't disturbed my beloved Nash. He is occupied

Dumon: But Marin it is very Important that I talk to...

Before Dumon could finish he received a painful smack to the the face. With a red mark on his face Dumon was shocked at Marin's personality change. Not long ago the old Marin would have been polite and gentle but not anymore the new Marin was Cold Ruthless and Manipulative . Not wanting to get Marin even more angry Dumon decided to shut up and let Marin speak

Marin: You better listen well Dumon Because if you dare show me disrespect again I will have no sympathy when I send you to your grave. Nash isn't your only leader, I am the Queen of Barian World and if you have to talk to Nash and I say he is busy than you talk to me do I make myself clear

Dumon: Yes Queen Marin I shall never show disrespect to you again

Marin: Was that so hard to say. Now what is so important that you needed to talk about

Dumon: We'll it seems that Reginald Kastle and Tori Meadows have gathered a team of humans and are training them in dueling

Marin: So my brother Reginald and Tori think they stand a chance against Me and My beloved Nash. They are sadly mistaken with the deck me and Nash have we will destroy their hopes of victory. Thank you Dumon for the information, prepare the rest of the Barian Emperors. Where about to take a trip to Earth

Marin then walked away with a wide smirk on her

Dumon: Wait who's going to tell Nash about our plans

Marin: Don't worry I'll take care of that

As Marin entered her and Nash's room she saw that Nash was awakened and was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the ground. Nash didn't notice Marin when she entered. She was happy to see that Nash's eyes were lifeless and cold just like hers. She decided to announce her presence. She wanted to make sure Nash's memories of their love was not tampered with. So she decided to seduce Nash

Marin: Your looking handsome as always. There something about your eyes that is turning me on

Nash did not reply which started to worry Marin. She walked closer to him sitting next to him on the bed

Nash please answer me I'm begging you I can't live without you. You mean everything to me. I love you Nash

All of a sudden Marin felt tears falling from her face and as her tears fell to the ground Nash started to move getting Marin's attention he clenched his fist trying to regain his memories of his love for Marin. His mouth started to open and at last words escaped his mouth

Nash: Marin I love you always and nothing going to change that

Marin gave Nash a smack to the face and then ended up giving him a big kiss to the lips Nash still dazed by the smack just gave in to the kiss. As they pulled away from each other Marin wiped the saliva of her mouth and started to speak

Marin: Ohh Nash you are the best kisser

Nash: You too

After their kiss ended Marin changed the topic to something more serious

Marin: Enough playing around Nash are you ready to face those pathetic humans

Nash: Of course I am. From the very beginning I never really liked the human race. They are selfish, dangerous and most of all greedy. every human on earth only cares about themselves and even if they have it all their still not satisfied

Marin: Very good let's meet up with the other Barian Emperors and discuss our attack on earth

And with that a new personality for Marin and Nash is created They are cold, ruthless and will stop at nothing to lead Barian world to victory

**So that's it for this chapter Once again sorry for the long wait I'll try not to make the next chapter as long of a wait. If you got the chance remember Fav Follow and Review this story it'll mean alot. **


	4. The Betrayal

**Hey everybody it's Yugiohfan4life and Im bringing you the next chapter of Barian Love**

**In this Chapter the humans and the barians face off. But little do the humans know that the barians have powers to transform humans into barians**

**Sorry for the very long wait due to impossible summer projects for my school and personal problems I kinda fell into a depression and lost interest in everything, not just fanfiction. BUT ANYWAY at this moment in time i'm depression free and ready to write some Amazing fanfiction stories. Thanks for your Patience :D**

**Just letting everyone know later in the story there will be a duel. I'm saying it now so there will be no confusion with the cards. I will be making up names for some of the cards. However I will be using the actual names of the number cards.**

**Lets begin**

* * *

On earth Shark and Tori have finally formed a team to face each of the Barian emperors. They even had a plan on which Barian Emperor They were going to face. Nistro vs Alito, Trey vs Girag, Bronk vs Vector, Dextra vs Dumon , Kite vs Mizar, Tori vs Marin and Shark vs Nash. They were sparring with each other at a abandoned field preparing themselves for the Barian invasion. It was then Shark would get there attention and start his motivational speech to ready his team for battle

Shark: The time has come to face the enemy. I know in the past I did some things that were terribly wrong and stupid that is why I am taking time from our training to talk to three people. Tori,Kite and Bronk step forward, Trey,Nistro and Dextra you can go and resume your training

As Dextra and Nisto went to the other side of the field, Shark started to talk Bronk first unaware that Trey was still there and was listening to their conversation .

Shark: Bronk I'm sorry for all the times I bullied you. You are a great guy and after this battle maybe you and me could hang out as friends ?

Bronk: Its okay Shark I forgive you and sure I guess we could hang out after all of this is over

Bronk reached his hand out and met with shark's hand and for the first time Bronk had finally earned Sharks respect and friendship

Shark then made his way towards Kite and as he started to talk he looked Kite in the eyes as a sign of respect

Shark: Kite, me and you are still rivals there's no doubt about that but As I seen more of your duels overtime I began to realize that you are a prodigy at dueling and one the very best at it so after all of this is over I challenging you a Duel so we can finally see who is the best

Kite: We already know who is the best Duelist around and that's me not you Shark but if you want to lose to me in a duel so badly I will accept your challenge

Shark smirked at kite but didn't say anything else to him. As he made his way toward Tori he saw that tears drops were falling down to her cheeks. He then signaled for Kite and Bronk to leave so that he and Tori could be alone and as they left shark started to speak to Tori.

Shark: Tori my beloved there is so much I want to tell you but were are short on time so...

Tori then silenced Shark by connecting her lips with his. Both of them felt utter bliss and at that moment in time they felt like all their worries had suddenly disappeared and all that mattered was their love. Soon they would be forced to break from their kiss due to their need for oxygen. It was then they heard an clapping sound coming from near by. It was then to their surprise that they saw two faces they believed they would never see again. Yuma and Rio who were not in their Barian Forms were standing face to face with the people they used to call a family.

Rio: Well would you look at that Nash they actually became a couple isn't that cute

Yuma: Thats great now Tori can be with Shark and drive him insane

This made Tori's heart break she couldn't believe what Yuma had just said. She dropped down to her knees and Bursted into tears, this made Yuma and Rio grin, seeing Tori cry brung enjoyment to them. This angered Shark severely all he wanted to do was punch Yuma right in his face.

Shark: Yuma,Rio I don't know what happened to you two and why you are suddenly acting like complete Jerks but that's not important all thats important to me is Tori and If that means defeating you in a duel then so be it

Rio:Hold on now Shark were not here to duel you, were here to find some one who can actually challenge us and what is this about Tori being the most important person to you it wasn't too long ago that I was the most important person to you and just because I go missing for awhile you let that little weakling take my place, well you know what you two were meant for each other. Your both Amateurs that are too stupid and naive to realize your fighting for the wrong side

Rio then started to slowly walk towards Tori. Realizing this Shark quickly jumped in front of Rio blocking her from getting to Tori. This made Yuma who was watching from the sidelines laugh

Yuma: I wouldn't do that if I was you

Ignoring Yuma's words Shark stood firmly in Rio's way and was willing to do anything to protect Tori.

Shark: I'm not going to hurt you Rio

Rio: I'll give you one chance to move out my way

Shark remained still and was confident that he could endure Rio's Attack

Rio:Ok have it your way Brother

It was then Rio sprinted toward Shark and with no hesitation Rio punched shark right in the gut. It seemed like he had endured the attack and was still standing. But as he stood there he felt his ribs crack and soon fell to the ground in agony.

Yuma: Told you shouldn't have done it

As Tori watched Shark helplessly lay on the ground she started to feel a strange feeling in her heart. It was a feeling that was soothing and painful at the same time. As the feeling got stronger Tori started to clench her heart

Tori: What is this feeling, Its feels so good

Rio then smirked at her statement and continued to walk towards Tori. Seeing that Rio was coming towards her Tori was suddenly overcome with rage and verbally lashed out her anger

Tori: YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN BROTHER. ALL HE CARED ABOUT WAS PROTECTING YOU. HE WAS DEVASTATED WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED AND YOU WELCOME HIM BACK WITH A PUNCH TO THE GUT.

Rio grinned at Tori's anger. She had made her way to Tori who was still talking and quickly silenced her rambling with a smack to the face

Rio: Tori, Do you hate me

Tori: what type of question is that

Rio: I'm curious what is you're true feelings towards me

Tori was then overcome by utter hatred once again. She didn't know why she felt this way but it was like something was telling her to let out her anger

Tori:Yes I hate you. I never liked you Rio and I never will

Rio: Thats right let your hatred take control

Tori who was confused on why Rio wanted her to get angry had no time to react when Rio grabbed her arm. Tori then felt herself loose consciousness

Tori: What are you doing to me

Rio: I am simply redirecting all of your hatred to Shark and the rest of the humans

Tori: wait but you and Yuma humans too

Rio and Yuma started to laugh at the memory of them being humans. Yuma who was still watching all of this occur decided to get involved in the conversation

Yuma: Oh Tori you simple minded fool you still haven't figured it out yet. Me and Rio aren't humans anymore were Barians

Rio:Not just that were also the Barians Leaders

Tori trembled at their statement. she knew that something was wrong with them but she never wold have guessed that they had become Barians

Tori: and why do you want me too join you

Rio: Tori dont get me wrong I despise you in every way. The only reason I haven't annihilated you is because a part of me wants to be friends with you

This made Tori laugh she was amused at the thought of her and Rio being friends. This made Rio livid

Rio: You think this funny. Fine then I guess were doing this the hard way. Tori I challenge you to a duel but this duel isn't for fun, if I win then you will become a Barian like me and Yuma and all your memories of being a human will be erased

This halted Tori's laughter she trembled at the thought of her being a Barian. But she had to accept her challenge. She would not back down even if it could cost her everything

Tori: I will prove that I'm just as strong as shark. I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE

Rio: I'll show you what true power is

It was then that Rio started to transform into her barian form. As the ground stated shake Tori quivered in fear on what Rio had planned for her. Rio transformation was at last complete

Marin: Behold the sight of perfection. What you see before you is not Rio. I am the Queen of the Barians Marin

Tori looked at Marin in amazement she had never seen such power and to Tori's surprise a part of her wanted to be a Barian now

Marin: It's ok Tori I can see your desire for stength and power and if you join the Barians you can have that and anything else you want. Its not too late too join us without dueling. If you stop resisting we can make your barian transformation painless

Tori was having a mental debate on what to do if she would to join them without a fight she would finally get the strength she needed to become a better duelistst but if she resisted she would have to take a gamble and win her duel but if she did win she would finally be good enough for Shark. But if she would to join them without a fight Shark would never forgive her. it was then Tori started to let tears fall down her face

Tori: I... I don't know what to do I'm so confused. Which side do I fight for

Marin:Tori I understand but you need to pick now

Tori had her mind set she was going to accept Marin's deal and become a Barian but as she accepted her fait a beaten and bruised Trey appeared

Trey: Tori don't listen to them you don't need Barian powers to become strong. True Strength comes from the heart

Tori: Trey what happened to you

Trey: The other Barians. They ambushed us, me and Kite Survived our battles but Kite passed out after winning his duel against Mizar and the rest are gone

This brung tears to Tori's eyes. She felt an extreme pain in her heart and as the pain grew she was overcome by an uncontrollable hatred. But that hatred wasn't towards the Barians.

Tori: They deserved to die

Trey was horrified at Tori's statement. He knew that something was controlling her. The real Tori would never say that

Trey: What's wrong with Tori. Why would you say such a thing

Tori: They were fools. They didn't stand a chance against the Barians. They didn't know what true power was. But I now know what True power is and I'm going to use my power to destroy all humans

Trey: Stop talking nonsense Tori I know that they're controlling your mind, break free before it's too late

Tori:Don't you see Trey I want this, nobody is controlling me. this is all on free will. Now let me show you my true power

Tori then began to transform. It wasn't long before her Transformation was complete Tori was now a Barian

Trey: No it's too late she gone.

Yuma who was shocked that Mizar and Girag lost their duels started to focus his attention towards Trey

Yuma: What, Kite defeated Mizar now that's surprising. Whats even more surprising is that You beat Girag

Trey then focused his attention towards Yuma. He glared angrily at the person he used to call his friend

Trey: I only have one question for you Yuma Why, Why did you betray us. You were the main person that fought off the Barian but now you lead the same people you vowed to defeat.

Marin decided to join the conversation

Marin: Don't you see Trey, our eyes were opened to the truth. Your fighting for the wrong side. It's not too late to redeem yourself. We're going to give you the same choice we gave Tori, Join us now or die fighting against us

Trey: There's no way I would betray the ones I love. I don't care what it takes but I wont let you and Yuma severe our bonds, That is why I challenge both of you two a duel

Yuma stood their in complete silence not moving a muscle it was then Tori decided to interrupt

Tori: Don't forget me Trey I'm a Barian too. I think I should join this battle to show off my new Powers

Trey then faced Tori turning away from Yuma

Trey: I don't want to face you Tori

Tori: Oh but I want to face you Trey. If you won't join us willingly we will take you by force

Trey: So be it. Ill take all of you down

It was then Tori and Marin laughed at him. This made Trey clench his fist in anger But before he could speak he was interrupted by then realized that while Tori and Marin were distracting him. Yuma was able to transform into his Barian form

Nash: Trey you fool you think you can face 3 Barians all by yourself. I'm sorry to tell that you are not coming out of this duel victorious

Kite: dont forget about me Yuma or should I say Nash.

It was then everybody turned their heads and to thier surprise it was Kite who looked like he just came out of a war zone.

Trey: Kite I see your back on your feet. Thats a relief I thought you were down for the count

Kite: Cmon Trey you actually thought a weakling like Mizar could give me a challenge. I wasn't even dueling at my full potential

Even though Nash could tell that Kite was bluffing, He was furious that Kite was disrespecting Mizar

Nash: Im going to enjoy turning you into a barian Kite.

Kite: I'm sorry to disappoint but me and Trey are winning this duel

Marin: Have you forgotten that there are 3 of us and only 2 of you.

Kite: 3rd member? I don't see anybody besides you two

Everybody even Trey was astonished that Kite didn't notice Tori's new look. This made Tori furious.

Trey: Really Kite you didn't notice that the Barian that looks just like Tori is standing right in front of you

Kite then searched the room for Tori and as his eyes laid upon her barian form. He was in dismay

Kite: Tori is that you

Tori: so your finally starting to understand. Yes it's me Kite, The new and improved me

Kite shook his head in disapointment realizing that she was a enemy now

Kite: Trey are you ready to do this

Trey: Im ready. We have to protect Earth no matter what is that clear

Kite: Yeah

It was then they started to gear up and as they finished they saw that Nash Marin and Tori were laughing

Marin: You actually think you can beat us

Tori: You two are complete fools

Nash: Let's get this over with I'm getting tired of this planet

This fired up Trey and Kite, They had to protect earth no matter what the cost

Nash,Tori,Marin,Kite and Trey:LETS DUEL

Trey Turn (4000 HP)

Trey: Im first First I summon Chronomaly Winged Sphinx

**Chronomaly Winged Sphinx 1900 ATK /1500 DEF**

Trey: I also place one card face down and end my turn

Marin's Turn (4000 HP)

Marin: My turn. I summon Ice Dragon and thanks to Ice Dragons special ability I can summon another one to the Field

**Ice Dragon 2000 ATK/1400 DEF**

Marin: Now I activate the overlay network. I overlay both of my Ice Dragons to summon Ice Princess Zereort

**Ice Princess Zereort 2500 ARK/ 1000 DEF **

Marin: I play one card face down and end my Turn

Kites Turn (4000 HP)

Kite: I go, First I summon Photon Slayer

**Photon Slayer 1500 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

Kite: I also place two cards face down and end my turn

Tori's Turn (4000 HP)

Tori: Finnaly It's my turn, first I summon Dark Sprite in defense mode

**Dark Sprite 2000 ATK/ 500 DEF**

Trey and Kite were rconfused on why Tori played her monster in attack mode little did they know she was planning something big

Tori: I then place 2 cards facedown and end my turn

Nash's Turn (4000 HP)

Nash: I would like to say that you two fought well but then I would be lying. I'm going to end this duel on my first turn

Nash: I summon Ga Ga Ga Warrior

**Ga Ga Ga Warrior 2500 ATK/ 2500 DEF**

Nash: I now activate Ga Ga Ga Warriors special ability. Cutting my Life Points in half enables me to summon 2 more Ga Ga Ga Warriors to the field and now that I have 3 of them I can finally put an end to you two. I Activate the overlay network, I overlay my 3 Ga Ga Ga Warriors, Appear Number 101 Silent Honor ARK

**Silent Honor ARK 4000 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

Marin and Tori started to laugh at Kite and Trey.

Tori: You should be glad guys, Nash and Marin are letting you join the Barians even after all the disrespect you showed them

Trey and Kite stood in silience they were astonished by Barian Power

Nash: Since you don't have any number cards on the field Silent Honor ARK can attack both of you directly, Its been a fun duel but im ending this now. Silent Honor ARK attack Trey and Kite DIRECTLY.

As Silent Honor Ark came charging at them Kite and Trey realized that none of their facedowns were going to stop the attack. It was then Trey realized that their was one card that could prevent the attack but only for one person

Trey then focused his attention towards Kite

Trey: Hey Kite can I ask you a favor

Kite: Not the best time Trey

Trey: I want you to tell my brothers that I sorry for whatever I do when im a Barian

Kite: What do you mean Trey

Trey: I don't have time to explain just promise to tell them

Kite: Trey I want to know what are you about to do

Trey ignored Kite and focused his attention back towards Nash

Trey: I Activate the trap card Friend Betrayal. This trap allows me to drain all the life points from my teamates and the amount of life points I drain is converted into attack points for my Chronomaly Winged Sphinx

Kite: Trey what are you doing

Trey: I'm saving you if the Barians were to beat you, you would become one of them but since I technically beat you will stay human

Kite: BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!

Trey: I will lose to the Barians and unfortunately become one. But as long as one of us survives humanity still has a chance. Take care Kite.

Tears fell from Kites eyes and as his Life points hit zero he quickly lost consciousness and passed out on the ground. As Silent Honor ARK continued his attack Trey started to say some last words

Trey: Quatro and Quinton, brothers if we ever Duel in the future do me and favor and kick my ass and finally to my dear father, all I have to say is that I hope I made you proud

With that said Trey braced for the number's attack. As the Attack finally connected Trey felt like all the burdens and responsibilities he had were taken away.

Nash: Tori finish off Kite and Shark for us, me and Marin are heading back to Barian World

Tori: What about Trey

Nash: Don't worry about him as we speak his Barian side his taking control and when it has full control bring him to me understand.

Tori: Yes Nash

As Nash and Marin made their exit Tori looked at a wounded Shark who was finally regaining his conscious. she then made her way toward him

Tori: Shark don't be mad at me. I still love you I trully do. Your the reason I became a Barian

Shark who was still in agony was barely able get his words out

Shark: Why Tori, I was willing to give up my life for you and you repay me by stabbing me in the back

Tears started to fill up Tori's eyes. She placed her hand on Sharks ribs and started to caress it

Tori: I love you Reginald Kastle no matter if I'm a Human or a Barian I just hope you will eventually see why I joined the Barians

Tori then removed her hands from Sharks ribs

Tori: Get up Shark I healed your Ribs.

As Shark slowly got up on his feet. He stared face to face with Tori. Even as a Barian she was still beautiful. Shark then leaned in for a kiss but to his surprise Tori walked away from him

Tori: I don't think you understand the situation Shark, I am a Barian and you are a Human. A relationship between us is not a good idea

Shark: What are you saying

Tori: Don't get me wrong Shark I still love with all my heart but if you keep fighting the Barians Then our relationship is... IS OVER.

This made Shark's heart ache. He knew that it was his duty to protect the Earth but now that Tori was a Barian he didn't know what side was right anymore

Shark: I don't know what to do. I can't let the earth be destroyed, It's my duty

Tori: But it doesn't have to be your duty. Let go of your responsibilities Shark and be with me.

Shark: What are you suggesting

Tori: I know your not going to like it but the only way we can be together is if you become a Barian

Shark didn't know what was the right side. The Barians or The Humans, he took a long time to think about his decision which made Tori impatient

Tori: Shark I need a answer now

Shark: If joining the Barians is the only way to be with you so be it

Tori: I knew you would make the right choice my beloved

Hearing Tori say this made Shark feel at peace

Tori: Just keep still while I start your transformation

Tori then placed her hand on Shark's forehead. Tori's hand started to glow purple and Sharks vision started to turn dark, but as his transformation was nearly finished he was knocked back into reality by a fist to the face. As his vision came back he was surprised to see that Kite was back on his feet again but this time Kite had anger in his eyes.

Kite: What do you think your doing Shark, When times get tough you join the other side ? What a great leader you are. Trey and the others would be ashamed of you. If you think I'm going to let you become a Barian then think again.

Kite ready himself to strike Shark again but all of sudden he was restrained But by who Shark and Tori were right in front of him and Nash and Marin had gone back to Barian World. It was then Kite was Horrified when he realized who the person was.

Trey: Did you miss me Kite

Kite: Let go of me Trey your not yourself, the Barians are controlling you

Trey: what are you talking about the Barians have opened my eyes to the truth and soon you will know what I mean

Trey: Tori finish up Sharks transformation. Don't worry about Kite I got him covered

Tori grinned seeing that Trey was one of them now. She then faced towards Shark and placed her hand on his forehead again but this time as her hand touched his head she Felt a rush of Pain flow through her body

Tori: Ahhh where did that pain come from

Shark: What happened are you ok

Tori: I'm fine don't worry about me but something is interfering with my Barian energy

It was then Tori found out what the problem was

Tori: Shark it's the Emperor Key its a source of energy from Astral World so I can't finish the transformation until you get rid of it

Shark then slowly took the key from around his neck. As he glanced at it he could feel the bonds of all of friends and family coming from it. He knew that if he got rid of the key he was betraying all of the people that were counting on him. He took a deep sigh and with no hesitation he threw the key as far as possible sending it into the sky.

Tori: Good now we can finish the transformation

As Tori continued the transformation Shark vision went completely black and all sounds went away. As time went by he just sat there in utter silence. It was then Shark finally heard something call out to him and somehow he automatically knew who it was

Shark: Don Thousand?

Don Thousand: Do you wish to have the everlasting power of the Barians

Shark took a deep breath before responding he was willing to give up everything to be with Tori including his humanity

Shark: ye...yes I do

Don Thousand said nothing in response. Shark and then all of a sudden Shark screamed in agony. He then dropped to his knees succumbing to the pain

Don Thousand: If you want to have Barian power you will endure the pain. If not you will perish

As the pain worsened Shark could not take anymore, His eyes started to glaze over and he started to loose consciousness. Sensing that Shark was in trouble Tori started to talk to Shark

Tori: Shark you have to fight the pain. Don't let it consume you

Hearing Tori's voice gave Shark energy fighting the pain Shark got back up to his feet and with all his might Shark screamed through out the area and with that Shark felt himself comeback to reality. As his vision returned he saw that all of his appearance had changed. He was now a Barian

Tori: Wow Shark you look even more handsome then before

Shark who was still in disbelief looked at himself and realized that their was no going back

Shark: I...I can't believe it, I'm a Barian

Tori: You better believe it Shark because there is no going back and since you're a Barian now I can give you this

Before Shark could reply his lips were intertwined with Tori's their kiss was passionate and with this kiss Shark erased every doubt he had about becoming a Barian. As they separated from their kiss they focused their attention towards Kite who was still restrained by Trey

Shark: What should we do with him

Tori: You and Trey should go to Barian World and let Nash and Marin know about your Barian transformation. I will deal with Kite

As Trey and Shark made their exit Kite immediately tried to run but as he ran Tori immediately grabbed him and pinned him to the ground

Kite: Why you do it Tori you betrayed all of your friends and family and that's only the beginning you turned all of our comrades into Bar...

Tori silenced Kite with a hard smack to the face. Enraged by Kite words she released all her anger on him she continued to smack him as hard as she could. She eventually stoped and stared at Kite with anger in her eyes

Kite: I don't care what you do to me. As long as their are humans that are willing to fight for Earth you Barians will never succeed

Tori then stared at him in silence face to face. Tori hands then started to glow which only meant one thing, She was planning to start another transformation

Tori: I'm done talking Kite.

Kite looked in horror as Tori hands layed on his head. As much as Kite resisted her powers he began to fade into the depths of his own mind. His vision went Dark and he lost conciosness

Tori: Kite I wish you could finally understand my feelings towards you...

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 4 and it's looks like their may be some KiteXTori in future. I haven't been on Fanfic in awhile so I'm a little rusty. Please forgive me if the story is not good.**

** I hope to come out with the next chapter in about 2-4 Weeks.**

**The Votes are in and It appears that you guys want me to continue Rio's Rampage So that's what I'm doing**

**Since Halloween is in a couple of days I making a Yugioh Zexal Halloween Fanfic. Thats all I have to say at this point**

**Dont forget to Fav, Follow and Review**

**Till we meet again**


End file.
